Strength in weakness
by loveandsin
Summary: First writing attempt not taking itself too seriously, feedback welcomed and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: First writing attempt not taking itself too seriously, feedback welcomed and appreciated :)

Authors note: Ok so this is my first fiction that I am going to write. I could go on and on about problems in this story about things that are lacking or that not much happens but I'm going to be positive and try better myself each time I try writing stories. This story will be a JATE story and is quite happy with little angst; I'm not quite sure where to go with this so any feedback would be welcomed. I don't plan on making this long as I would like to develop in writing before I tackle a long story but it should be finished before summers end.

**Chapter one**

Staring up at the evening sky watching the sky's colour's fade from a deep blue to a light shade of red, with a gentle breeze and silence, sounds perfect, and for a few seconds it was, but when reality hit the ground, it hit hard. Firstly the sounds of screams became prevalent; blood boiling screams from those who were in agony and scared caused Jack to open his eyes. With a look to his left he saw numerous motionless bodies where it was uncertain if they were dead or alive and then a look to the right revealed chaos. There was a train's carriage full of people on fire with a number of people attempting to help those inside.

And then time seemingly slowed down, the shear shock paralysed Jack and all he could do was lay down and breathe a staggered breath. His mind tried to fade away and escape from this reality, but then he got an outreached hand guided towards him and he felt compelled to grab it. When he was lifted up he felt, for the first time a pain in his gut, a pain that was like his stomach was ripped open and his insides were pouring out.

But he looked at the strangers eye's and he saw fear, and then looking around he saw a massacre, so any problems he had, would have to be put on the back burner because there was people around him that needed help.

He looked to the carriage and saw a lost child; the child looked to be of the age of ten and was just staring blankly towards the fierce fire of the train wreckage, so instinctively he ran over and grabbed the child and carried her away, she did not seem to be injured so he just left her with the stranger who helped him up and then for the next twenty minutes he did his best to help those who were in need of it.

Then he reached a point where there was not much more he could do, so he made his way over to the stranger who helped him up. As he was making his way over to the woman he could not help but stare at her. Around him was a gory scene of death and pain that he was sure was going to stay with him for the rest of his life, but before him was a beautiful woman who was looking over children, protecting them and acting calm so they would stay calm.

When he finally reached her, she looked relieved, she was acting strong for the children but she was screaming inside, there was nothing he could say so he just lay down on the ground beside her and took charge of comforting one of the children who lost their parent's. It wasn't long before the woman shortly followed him, she sat down and took this unknown child and held her tight trying to protect her from any more harm. Jack just stared at the woman and then at the movie resembling scene before them, all they could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Death is always a hard thing to process, especially when it just appears out of nowhere and attacks those who are not ready for it, with the only solace being found in faith that maybe those that have been lost are in a better place with no more suffering and pain.

Now seemed like a good time to fall on faith because the alternative was bleak. Thoughts of praying entered Jack's mind as he sat with a crying child but it was the woman beside him that started first, as she started praying Jack closed his eyes and used it to seek refuge

'Dear Lord, its Kate, we need your protection right now urgently, we need you to send angels to protect those that need you, those that are fighting for their life and those who have lost their loved ones and these children, I thank you for keeping them safe and I can only ask that you continue, only you can bring something good from this and I need you to show me because right now I'm losing faith '

The final words caused Kate to make a small whimper, right now she was struggling so Jack gently moved the child away from him and moved over to comfort her. He placed his arm on her shoulder, but she needed more so she went for a full hug. This should have been awkward but it wasn't, both of them needed this at the minute and even though Jack was in immense pain he would not let go.

After a lengthy hug they finally disconnected

'Thank you, I needed that more than you know'

'No problem'

'I'm Kate by the way'

'Jack'

They grinned at each other by trying to make the most of a bleak situation, but Kate's smile quickly faded when she saw Jack's T-shirt was covered in his blood

'Jack, you're stomach'

'I'm going to be ok honestly, It looks worse than it is'

Kate was having none of it so, without permission she slowly started to peel up his T-shirt to inspect the cut. She grimaced whenever she realised the shirt was slightly stuck to his skin but she still lifted the shirt right up to investigate. The wound looked very angry with dark red around the edges of the cut and trickles of blood flowing out.

'That looks incredibly painful'

She definitely felt empathy for him so she made him fully take off his t-shirt and then firmly placed it on the wound, she then took hold of his hand and watched and waited, as the medical assistance finally entered the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

It wasn't long after the ambulances arrived that both Jack and Kate were took away to get checked up on. Fortunately for Jack he had Kate to be alongside him and to hold his hand as they travelled to the hospital, because the truth was Jack was scared. He didn't understand himself how bad the situation was, he knew it was serious but he never knew if it was critical.

Upon arriving to the hospital they had to be separated to be checked up on, with Jack getting priority due to his injury being serious, the doctor that was checking up on him was an older woman of the name of Juliet Burke, she was very calm in the way she spoke and was soothing as she cleaned and stitched up his wound.

'Don't worry, in a few weeks you will be as good as new, but you will have to stay for a few days and we need to get a x-ray but it looks positive , now did you call your parents to tell them you are okay?'

'Not yet, I don't own a phone to call them'

Juliet found it a little strange that a teenage boy never had a mobile phone but she just handed him her phone

'Here use this and take as long as you need'

With the phone he dialled the only number he knew and after a few seconds the other end answered

'Who is this'

'It's me, listen I need you to put mom on the phone'

'What why, what did you do'

Jack had to laugh at his brother's quick reaction and assumption that he had done something wrong, but he quickly remembered why he was calling

'I was in an accident'

'An accident, are yo…..'

With panic in his voice, it really hit home with Jack how fortunate he was and he felt guilty for not thinking about calling earlier

'Don't worry I'm fine but I'll probably need to stay in hospital a while to recover but it's not life threatening, Sawyer can you please just put mom on'

Hearing a few mumbles Jack's, Margo his mother answered the phone

'Jack what's wrong'

Surprisingly for Jack he got a bit emotional explaining to his mother what happened, it was the first time he spoke about it out loud and talking about it reminded him about how bad the accident was, many had lost their life but trying not to upset his mother, he tried to stay calm.

'So could you please bring me a few clothes with you when you leave?'

'Of course, and Jack just remember I love you ok'

'Yeah, I love you too'

And then he hung up the phone and returned it to Juliet

'Thank you'

'Don't mention it, I need to go now and check up on other patients but I'll be back to check up on you later'

As she was walking away, Jack found the courage to ask her

'There was a girl named Kate in the accident, I came in with her. Would you be able to tell her I'm ok if you see her '

Juliet found how he said this quite endearing, so she simply replied yes and left Jack alone in the hospital room.


	4. Chapter 4

Fortunately for Kate she only received artificial wounds from the accident and was only really concerned about those that were injured or those that lost somebody, when reflecting on the day's events she was in a state of mediation siting outside the hospital. That was until her mother appeared out of nowhere and the reaction she received did not seem to be one that she expected.

'You stupid whore. Why did you not call me, how fucking hard is it to lift a phone? I can understand you were busier earlier, but now your just fricking staring out at the car park like the dozy retard you are…..'

As Kate's mother was going off on a full tirade; Kate noticed Jack's mother and brother entered the hospital. Margo caught the grasp of what was going on but did not want to intervene so she just gave her a look and a smile that said don't let it get to you, the woman caught Kate's attention. But It was Sawyer's mention of Jack ,that really made her switch off from listening to her mother, she needed to know if he was ok so she decided to defuse the situation with her mother, by bringing out the fighter inside of her

'Ok listen here, my phone was flat and I was going to call you when I got the chance, but I have just been through a trauma and I needed a second to catch my breath. I was thinking about how relived you would have been to find out your only child is alive and not get abused by my bitch of a mother. Well here I am alive and kicking so now, can you do me a favour and leave'

Her mother was used to being talked back to, but she was extra pissed today. And with all the force the weak old woman could manage, she hit Kate, off guard causing her to stumble backward, the hit never hurt as much as the words did but Kate had enough. She knew it was neither the time nor place to fight so she just gave her mother one last hurt look and left to enter the hospital.

It was a time to ignore the issue's Kate had at home; instead she wanted to find out how Jack was doing. As Kate was waiting in the queue at the reception she was approached by Juliet Burke. Juliet was looking forward all day to tell Kate that Jack was okay, today especially Juliet wanted to give good news because the rest of the news she gave was hard to give to say the least.

'Kate, I have been looking for you all over, Jack asked me to find you and tell you he is going to be ok'

'Can I see him please?'

'Well he is with his mum and brother right now, but I'm sure they won't mind, follow me'

And then she guided Kate to the room, she was nervous for some reason. She knew he was going to be okay but she still had butterfly's, she was even more nervous when she found Jack was asleep. She politely dismissed herself but Margo called her back.

'Kate, I have been looking forward to meet you, thank you so much for looking after Jack he told us all about what happened and what you did'

'Yeah, he wouldn't shut up about you' Sawyer quickly added

Kate just blushed and found it hard to hide her emotions, she looked to Jack who was still asleep and silently thanked God he was ok. Kate wanted to spend time with Jack but when he was awake; she decided she would stay for a little while and then find somewhere to stay the night but was surprised when Margo offered to take Kate to get something to eat.

'Listen, honey I'm going to get Jack something to eat, for when he wakes up, and I want to get you something to , so you come with me and you can get anything you want'

'Oh no it o….'

'No buts, you're coming with me'

Margo spoke to Kate in a motherly tone that she desired to have in her life, she had definitely set a good first impress on her and she was happy to comply, as the truth was she was hungry.

'Ok Sawyer you're staying here to watch over your brother and if he wakes up tell him we will be back soon'

'Will do ma'

Margo always hated the nicknames Sawyer gave but she rarely discouraged it and would often return a smart remark

'Ok you son of a bitch, I'm also going to the shop after, do you want anything back'

'Nah I'm good'

'Well let's go then'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Kate had an extremely positive opinion on Margo and was becoming very fond of her even though she had just met her not that long ago, much the same with Jack. The reason Kate liked her so much was because she was the complete opposite of her mother, who she didn't even want to think about otherwise she would get angry. Kate was quite surprised when they reached the car as it looked quite cheap and un road worthy, but it made sense that Margo was not rich as she had a carefree attitude that is rarely found amongst rich folk.

Upon entering the car, the conversation got serious

' Kate I know you don't really know me, but truth be told I like you and not just for helping Jack, you seem like a lovely girl so I want to help you'

Kate was speechless and wasn't able to open her mouth so she let Margo do all the talking

'it's ok sweetie you don't have to say anything, but I saw your mother arguing with you and I also see a sore looking bruise that's developing on the side of your face, and you don't need that, not today or ever. Take it from me I went through years of abuse from Jack's father both verbal and physical until he passed away. I'm not going to talk to you like a child because you're not and any decision you make is up to you, but I really want you to stay at our place for as long as you need to sort out the situation with your mother'

The answer was easy for Kate and she was immediately filled with gratitude, she needed a break and this was an opportunity that she would not let pass by

'Thank you so much, this means so much to me and hopefully I will be able to repay you'

'Don't mention it, it's my pleasure, it will be nice for me to have a girl presence in a house that is full of teenage boys, and I'm sure Jack will be pleased that you're staying'

For the rest of the journey they kept in a comfortable silence until they reached McDonald's and started to make their way through the drive in. Kate was famished but she didn't want to Margo to waste her money on her since she didn't have much from the look of the vehicle they were in.

'So what's your order today?' Rattled the telecom

'I'll have three large big mac meals and… sweetie what would you like'

'Eh, a kids meals'

'So that will be four large big mac meals'

Margo just grinned and said in an excited tone

'I'm going to the best of fun fattening you up'

'Thank you, you really shouldn't have'

'Child, it's a burger, where as it really should be gourmet food you should be eating tonight, but I promise you will receive a feast from me eventually as a thank you for looking after my Jack'

After Kate and Margo enjoyed their meals they then went to a general convenience store. Margo proceeded to buy things for Jack, things like sweets and drinks going all out on buying junk food, but Kate's heart sunk when she took out food stamps to pay for the food. How was it fair that a woman like her mother went through her life, surrounded in wealth, and this woman had to deal with poverty and an abusive dead husband. But even through it all she was still able to smile; Margo made Kate more excited to find out more about Jack because she could see how good of a mother he had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

'God I'm so hungry, mom should be back soon, right?'

Jack had woken up not long after Kate and Margo left, and had been talking to Sawyer who was being annoying unintentionally. Jack's and Sawyers relationship was the typical brother bond, they both got on each other's nerves but Jack would die for Sawyer. The conversation was going ok until Jack mentioned Kate again. Sawyer wanted to keep it a surprise for Jack, but he never took the news that they couldn't get in contact with Kate well.

He wanted to thank her for staying with him and he also had developed a crush on her, he had hundreds of crushes before but this time it felt different. Not wanting to let Sawyer show he was upset, he flipped to face the other side of the room and closed his eyes.

He was nearly asleep when they passed the door outside, but the sound of Kate's laughter was what caused him to wake straight up, his body shot like a bullet to a upwards position and his eye's fixated on the door. To his annoyance only Margo entered the room with no food. Being blunt

'Where's the food'

'Oh I never had any money, so I just got one of the nurses to make you porridge, she should be up shortly'

Jack was never overtly fussy about what he ate, but he was not in the mood so he gave his mother his signature puppy dog face that always caused her to give in

'Awww look a puppy'

So just as quick as he sat up he shifted his attention towards Kate. He was speechless not only did she come back but she came back with McDonalds, also she looked so happy to him. Jack opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a very high pitched and fragile

'Hey'

Sawyer bought him a few seconds to compose by going up to her and kissing her on the cheek and taking the bag of McDonalds, he then walked to exit the room and whistled Margo to follow. Margo found it hard herself to tear away from the scene but she needed to leave the room because she had a smug look on her face which would not go away. She left with no words.

'So here is your McDonalds'

Passing him the warm greasy paper bag

'And in this bag is a lifetime supply of chocolate, so remember to thank your mother'

'I will, and I need to say thank you for being there for me, I ….. I was scared and you were a great help'

'Ditto now eat up, your mom, who is awesome by the way, was saying you were complaining of being hungry'

So as Jack was enjoying his burger he too was enjoying the company. They somehow managed to gloss over the fact they were both in a serious accident a few hours ago and got into a deep conversation. A lot of information got shared between them both, firstly basic items of information such as age and interests but then it reached a serious tone to which she revealed her family, Kate felt the need to be blunt so she revealed everything about her Mother, like how she abused her and what happened earlier in the car park.

Jack didn't need to pry because Kate was being 100% honest with him and he understood where she was coming from. So in return Jack was honest with her, he revealed the secrets about his dad and how he was not fully at peace with the situation but he told her about the progress that he made from the help of his family.

'….. So Kate don't worry, it will get better, trust me'

Then he took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. And just on cue, Margo walked in and saw the gesture, it had already took her 30 minutes to get the last smile off her face and they were just making it harder for her.

With a loud sigh

'Katie, sorry sweetie I need to take you home now, both you and Jack need your rest'

The mention of taking her home caused Jack to seize up and he unintentionally squeezed her hand too tight causing her slight discomfort. Jack soon realised and then started to gently rub it. It took Kate a second to realize she had forgotten to mention that she was moving in.

'Jack, I forgot to say but your mom generously offered to take me in'

He looked at his mother and mouthed the words thank you, to which she nodded back

'Well I guess I'll see you later, try get a good sleep ok'

At that moment Jack wanted to kiss her goodbye but it was not the right time, so he settled with a

'You too'

Margo then ushered Kate out and give Jack a kiss on the cheek goodbye, restating what Kate said and then leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Kate arrived at Jack's house it was sunrise and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Even trailing up to the house she was unable to pay much attention; she was so emotionally and physically wasted. She was given Jack's single bed for the night and found sleep easily, being comforted by the masculine scent that emitted from the sheets.

Kate never awoke till the afternoon and was finally able to process information after a goods nights rest. She firstly observed her surroundings; she was in a small boxed room about the size of a tent with not much room for more than a single bed and a set of drawers. In size it was nothing compared to her room back home but it did have homely touches that Kate could appreciate, there were pictures, with three in total.

One was Jack with Sawyer as children at possibly a birthday party; it had Sawyer with his arm around Jack shoulder and childish grins on their face but what made the picture perfect was both of them had chocolate coving there mouth and their clothes.

The second was Jack as child again, but this time he was with Margo at a beach. He was sitting on his mother's shoulders with the look of an excited seal clapping its hands. The picture was one of the most precious pictures Kate had ever seen.

The third and final one seemed recent; it was all three of them together, with Margo in the middle. They all looked genuinely happy, a perfect family portrait. Kate noted that not one of the pictures included Jack's father and she remembered what Margo revealed about his abuse and what Jack mentioned about his drug use and suicide. It was understandable why he never had any pictures.

It was time for her to explore the house now, and for the foreseeable future her temporary home. It wouldn't take long; she knew because she saw how small it was from the outside when she came in the previous night. So she made her way to the kitchen and was greeted by Margo who had a big stack of clothes ready to give her.

'Now I don't know if these will fit but I got them from a good friend who has a daughter called Sarah, your age and same size , hopefully they will be ok for the mean time. So if you pick what you want to wear, go have a shower and then I will have breakfast ready for you when you get back and after that we will go to the hospital'

'You really shouldn't have, look I have money in the bank left over from my Father and will be able to support myself financially and I don't want you to go more out of the way for me more than you already have, but thank you so much'

Margo understood Kate's desire to have independence

'After seeing Jack today I'll get a taxi into town to pick up a few things'

'Ok dear, I understand, so if you follow me I'll show you the bathroom'

Kate was lead into the only bathroom in this small bungalow and given a towel. She was looking forward to the shower because after the previous day of sweat and blood she felt unclean, that and she wanted to look good for Jack. The shower itself wasn't that great because the pressure sucked and the temperature kept on changing, but it was a shower none the less.

So after a brisk shower Kate got dressed in a cotton white shirt and a pair of tight jeans that belonged to Sarah, they were a reasonable fit but she was still going to go on a shopping trip later. When she entered the kitchen she received a dog whistle from Sawyer who was only now realising how attractive she was.

'Damn you scrub up well, sugar'

Kate was about to give a witty remark back until she realised Sawyer was only in his boxers, which would have been ok as Kate never embarrassed that easily. But it was the fact that the tip of his penis was showing, it was because the button in his boxers had been left open, his flaccid dick was on full view to Kate.

'Quite the exhibitionist aren't we'

It took Sawyer a second to realise, which just added to the embarrassment, that along with laughter from both Kate and his mother. He just quickly dismissed himself in an awkward fashion. Then Margo presented Kate with a plate with an appetising omelette on it.

'I told that boy to put some clothes on but he wouldn't listen, it seems like both him and Jack have an obsession to parade around this home naked for all to see'

The thought caused Kate to full on shiver, she tried to pull it off as if she was just enjoying the omelette but Margo knew. After she was finished, her and Margo both discussed her life, Kate for the first time admitted the full scale of the abuse she received from her Mother after her father died, which lead to Margo restating to herself she had made the right decision taking her in. After the heartfelt discussion all three of them got in the car to go to the hospital.

It was a hard thing to admit but this was starting to feel more like a family than Kate had ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Two months later

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kate opened her eyes abruptly and didn't know where she was, the smell of burning and a sense of panic was upon her and she stood up from the sofa and glanced towards the kitchen where the smoke was coming from. She then saw a relived looking Jack walk out and the alarm stopping.

'Don't worry it was just the toaster but I threw it away, it must have been a technical fault but were lucky it never set the entire house alight'

Sawyer then came running in nearly slipping and out of breath.

'Where's the fire'

'Calm down fireman Sam it was just a faulty toaster, its fine'

Sawyer just smirked looked at a dishevelled Kate and back to Jack

'So why you all dressed up'

'Since when is a t-shirt and jeans all dressed up'

'On a Saturday morning, I think you're trying to impress someone'

Then he throws a wink to Kate, Jack doesn't know what to say

'Freckles enjoys the view of you in your boxers, don't ya'

Kate face was on fire and the embarrassment was increased when they both glanced over, so trying to change the subject she quickly remembered that they were going to the beach today as part as a family outing.

'You guys remember we are going to the beach later '

Sawyer just quickly chuckled at the obvious attempt to change the subject, but to save her further embarrassment he then returned to his room.

'Sorry about him, you know how immature he can get'

'It's fine just Sawyer be Sawyer, I should go get ready and then we can got out to get breakfast if you like, my treat'

'Sure'

Jack then went into the kitchen and proceeded to close the open windows

'Toaster looks fine to me sweetie'

Startled and as usual lost for words

'Mom, I, eh'

'Was trying to make Kate breakfast, set it on fire and then blamed the toaster'

'Well, yeah …'

'She's going to recognise the toaster isn't broken'

Jack's eye's moved to the toaster

'Don't even think about it'

'What, mom no, I wasn't going to touch it, I'm not that stupid'

'You set a fricking omelette on fire, so you never know' she joked

'Well me and Kate going to go down to the café to get breakfast'

'A date'

Jack just sighed, ever since he had returned from the hospital everyone seemed to want him and Kate to go out, for whatever reason he was unsure. He himself wanted it desperately but he was trying to act smart about it and not rush into anything, especially due to the circumstances and living arrangements.

'No mom, just breakfast'

'Well make sure not to eat too much because I plan on making a large picnic for later'

Jack never even replied and met Kate in her room, over wise known as the living room. Both Jack and Margo both insisted on Kate taking Jack's room but she wouldn't allow it so she made herself comfortable in the living room.

Both Jack and Kate had an enjoyable breakfast, down at a diner down the road. Both of them enjoyed it more than they would be willing to admit and it did sort of feel like a date, not that either of them had extensive experience in but when you laugh until you cry, you know you had a good time. Jack got the bill being the gentleman, which normally Kate would be annoyed at knowing he had very little money from his part time job but she planned to repay him by getting him a good present for Jack's 18th birthday which was in a few weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'_**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**_

___**Sunshine she's here, you can take a break**__'_

'_Mom please, we hate this song_' came from the back seats

Margo simply looked in the rear view mirror and gave her signature grin and turned the volume up obnoxiously loud and turned to Kate who sank into the chair and grimaced, they were driving into the car park for the beach with the windows down, stereo blazing and a middle aged woman singing out of tune.

'_You can be quiet now Mariah, were here now'_

Margo simply let it slide; in her mind she nailed it.

'_Oh Kate, did I ever mention about the time that the boys went through a phase of wanting to be singers'_

In a dark gritted slow voice Jack said

'_Shut up, mom'_

'_I wouldn't get embarrassed, you were both really good'_

Jack just stormed out of the car shortly followed by Sawyer.

Being a single mother of two teenage boys, she was used to getting attitude and she had quickly found out the best way to deal with it was to ignore it.

After taking everything out of the car, Kate and Margo got comfortable on their blanket and watched Jack and Sawyer swim competitively in the ocean.

'_I used to take the boys here a lot, it was sort of an escape from their dad, and they love it here_'

Margo never was afraid to be blunt and anytime she wanted to get some relief she would turn to Kate and talk about her previous burdens.

'_If you don't mind me asking, how did he treat them? _'

_'__Oh Kate, he was a terrible man, he never hit them thank God, but he would always discourage them, as I said earlier they both wanted to sing and Jack bless him was going to join a band … Driveshaft I think it was called, anyway his dad kept pushing and saying he wasn't good enough, and then he just gave up and I haven't heard him sing since him or Sawyer'_

'_God, that's terrible_'

'_I know, but thankfully it's all better now, we have our life back and now we have you. So let's not talk about bad things and let's discuss Jack's birthday_'

'_So what did you get him_?'

'_I have an idea and hopefully he will enjoy it, but I haven't got it yet_ '

'_Well I haven't a clue what to get him, but I want to get him something good'_

'_Well, we can pick something together whenever I go to collect his present next week, make a day of it'_

'_Aren't you going to say what it is_?'

'_Don't get me wrong, I trust you with my life Kate but you and Jack are practically joined at the hip and it might accidently slip out'_

Kate silently agreed with the statement as she knew Jack would probably try getting information from her and the truth is, she just isn't good at keeping secrets from him. She then looked to Margo who seemed to be getting comfortable, so she decided to go find '_the boys'._

They were sitting down in the sand in the distance laughing until her eyes locked with Jack who then started to ignore Sawyer and decided to stop and stare. Kate was content with just staring back , it was a simple thing but it felt like a moment, that was until …

'_Kate, is that you?_'

'_Matthew_'

The hug she received was really uncomfortable and awkward

'_God, I've missed you'_

**A/N Firstly thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them it makes writing this more enjoyable. My plan for this story has changed recently; I am now planning to add angst and up the rating, it may seem odd since the story so far is cheesy and bland but there is one message that I'm looking to get across by the end of this and hopefully it will work out.**

**But one question, do you think I should complete it and then publish it or should I just release the story one or two chapters at a time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'_I can't believe it's you, time seems to have severed you well'_

'_Matt, it's good to see you're okay but'_

'_Butttttt, what?_'

Kate eye's started to wonder; she looked down and noticed she was drenched after being hugged by a wet topless ex-boyfriend. Then Jack conveniently entered the picture

In an accusing tone 'This guy'

'Kate is he bothering you'

'_No its fine, he's just an old friend'_

'_I was definitely more than that' the_ arrogance in his voice was comical

'Yes, yes you were, but then you had to ruin it, it took me a long time to get over you but now that I have, I really don't want to see your face again'

Mathew gave Jack a good looking over and Jack knew what he was assuming, but he never wanted to correct him and neither did Kate apparently as she moved closer to him.

'_Mate, my face up here' _

Kate giggled and used Jack as a cover which never helped the assumptions, not that they cared. Jack was preoccupied with having Kate touch his bare skin that he failed to notice that Matthew had lunged towards him. It was Sawyer though who stopped it by tackling him to the ground and straddled him

'_I wouldn't even try bucko'_

Cleary embarrassed Matthew got up and left without any further words.

'_Thanks Sawyer' _

Over the last few months Kate not only grew attached to not only Jack but Sawyer as well, he might have not given off a very good first impression but he was slowly becoming like a brother and a close friend.

Sawyer was about to start throwing questions but he saw Kate was still firmly attached to his brother's side so he graciously nodded and walked away to find his mother.

'He seemed like a nice guy'

'_That lovely creature was my first boyfriend'_

'_Oh, what did he do?_'

'_He started telling lies about me for attention, saying I had done things with him to his friends even though I never, it was hard at the time but I'm over it'_

'_Poor guy, it must have been hard for him'_

There was confidence in Jack's tone

_'__If I didn't know any better I'd say you're flirting with me'_

_'__And if I never knew better I would say you're enjoying it'_

He went in to slowly embrace her from behind with a kiss on the cheek, until

'_Oh God, I'm getting you all wet'_

'_I was already wet'_

It took them a second, but then there teenage maturity kicked in and they had to laugh at how that just sounded considering the circumstances. The laughter finally faded and there was a sense of ease about where this relationship was progressing to, so Jack had no issue with taking Kate firmly by the hand and guiding her down the beach.

They reached Margo and Sawyer who were prepping there large picnic, too busy to notice them linked together. They both sat down and awaited the hand out of food.

'_There you two are, I wanted to get a photo, so get ready while I go find someone to take a picture'_

Jack, Kate and Sawyer all huddled together; with Jack lightly caressing Kate's back a bit lower than he probably should of but she had no objections.

It appeared Margo had found someone to take a photo, so she joined the group and got into professional model mode but Sawyer caught sight of his brother caressing Kate and silently muttered

'_Finally_'

The picture taken really captured a moment; things were going to change and they were going to progress, so it was time to let go of the past and find out where this new road leads to.

A/N I really should make these things longer…. Anyway thanks for the review emerson023 your story is inspiring this one, they are worlds apart in terms of content and quality but I really appreciate your kind words, I'm writing this lacklustre little story for the fun of it and for the little time I have invested it I have enjoyed it. In three weeks' time I'm finished school :) so I plan to read and review other stories on this site and add to this, I'm excited.

P.S Margo's present to Jack is revealed in the next chapter, it's pretty predictable so you can probably guess what it is. It may or may not be condoms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kate was given the fun job of waking the birthday up so she mentally got prepared and entered what had become a haven for them both over the recent weeks. Their relationship was currently developing as they had both hoped for, they definitely felt in love but they were both to stubborn to come out and say it. It was the constant hints from both parties that made them both believe it would happen soon though and Kate wanted to push towards that moment with her wake up call.

She had known Jack to be a light sleeper, so she removed her shoes before entering. Before she tip toed up to the bed she shut the door behind her and admired the view. There was Jack laying with a pair of loose boxers and nothing else, blanket on the floor. Her eyes grazed up his muscular legs, over the impressive bulge and to the developed six pack, he seemed to be in more athletic now as of recently and Kate knew the reason why.

Kate decided to crawl up to meet his face, while doing so her body started to graze against his. Jack was awake but he waited a few more seconds till their faces were aligned and then he clamped his legs around her and flipped her over. Any squeals were silenced by tender kisses and there was a sense of adrenaline mixed with passion in the air, this was new territory for the both of them.

They both felt ready for this and as Kate's hand was reaching for the boxers she suddenly realised that they were waiting for Jack in the kitchen, as she quickly got up she felt his expanding member and had to use all the will in the world not to go for it.

'I'm so sorry Jack but they are waiting in the kitchen and if they wait any longer they will come barging in'

Trying to use the sympathy card and signature puppy dog face 'but it's my birthday'

'_Sorry baby, I need to go back to the kitchen'_

She then reached into his boxers and took a firm grip

In a husky tone _'but I will come back _**_here _****_for you'_**

It wasn't for another ten minutes that Jack left the room but upon entering the kitchen he was greeted with a stellar performance of happy birthday and a wild grin from Kate. His birthday breakfast was a professional looking omelette and a thick blueberry smoothie

'_Mmmmm, mom this omelette tastes great'_

'_Thanks hun, I'll have to show you how to make it sometime'_

He had to laugh in reflection to his previous attempt at making one and unbeknown to him Kate was aware, she found it endearing.

After finishing his large breakfast he was starting to become impatient and started to fidget, he wanted to find out what his presents were because he never had a clue where as normally it would be a present he would pick or Sawyer would always spill the beans.

_'__So ….. Who is going to go first_?'

'_We will save the best gifts for last so, I'll go first'_

Kate went into the living room to retrieve her gifts, shortly returning with two relatively small boxes and a card. Normally Jack wouldn't care for birthday cards but he had to appreciate this one, it was custom made and had a picture of them both from the day out to the beach. The picture taken by Sawyer had neither of them looking at the camera but it had Kate on Jacks back, the water at his feet and a gorgeous sunset, it was in his mind the perfect picture. The message inside was short but simple

'You will never know how thankful I am to God that you are now in my life and saved me, I am eternally grateful (beside it was a cute drawing of a toy story alien), I'm not good at this but I hope you like your presents : ) Lots of love Kate xxxx'

The presents now became an afterthought and he decided to just go for it, he gave Kate the biggest hug of her life while slipping in a whisper 'I love you' when withdrawing, it went unheard by Sawyer and Margo but Kate now felt like the birthday girl.

Flustered she then handed him his first present, his reaction was what she was hoping for, he seemed genuinely pleased with the beginners DSLR camera he received. It was too much though he thought, which was made even worse when she handed him his second gift. His hands were shaking and he looked like a fool fumbling opening wrapping paper which revealed his first ever mobile phone a Samsung Galaxy S4 , his mouth lost function and he looked towards his mother for a reaction.

'_I told her it was too much, but you know Kate she doesn't believe in the word no. She's so good to you honey so always remember this, and say thank you'_

He didn't speak but he did motion her to come over and sit on his lap, she found comfort resting in the nook of his neck and he gave himself five solid seconds to prepare himself to ask for the rest of his presents.

The reaction to Kate's present gave Margo hope that he would enjoy hers, so she left the kitchen to go fetch it.

'_How does she not know you two are together_?'

_'__Because maybe we are good at hiding it, duh'_ Kate mumbled

'_Oh really, you have no idea how dodgy it looked Kate, you taking that long to wake him up this_ ….. '

He just stopped talking because he was clearly being ignored by the lovebirds with their touches and kisses; he smiled though, because if anyone deserved to be happy it was his brother, after all that happened over the last year they both deserved happiness.

They swiftly stopped whenever they heard what appeared to be Margo struggling to lift Jack's gift down the hall, so Kate got up and held the door while Sawyer went to grab one end of the box. The box was unwrapped so it was obvious what it was upon first glance; it was a Taylor guitar.

'_Mom how did you know'_

'Well I have had it planned for a while, I wanted to get you one back when you started singing but I never had the money, but now that I had saved up I was able to buy you a half decent one, I hope you like it'

In a cracked voce '_I love it'_

'_Oh and I have got you one more gift' _

She then handed him a medium sized black box with gold writing, he hadn't a clue what it was until

'_You crazy bitch, you got your own son condoms'_ said Sawyer

Kate was in a fit of laughter and could feel the heat from Jack's checks radiate, but being able to take a joke he was able to play along.

'_Thanks mom, but they are too small, Sawyer can have them'_

'_Envy is a terrible thing Jacky boy. We all can't be blessed'_

As all three of them were chucking out witty banter, Kate was preoccupied playing with an opened condom. Dirty thoughts kept running through her mind and she couldn't wait to and get these presents in use and put them on Jack's long shaf…..

'_Kate'_

_'__Huh, what?'_

_'__You can come with me to help get Jack's present, while mom and Jack can have an interesting discussion about unprotected sex'_

'_Sure'_

Jack had definitely felt spoilt and he was on the borderline on the edge of tears, but it was the sight of a small Jack Russell pup that came rushing through the door that pushed him over the edge, himself and Sawyer had wanted a dog there entire life but because of their dad they could never one. He lifted the pup up and rarely let it go the entire day.

After what felt like the longest but best day of his life he was able to reflect, he had a very exciting day with those he loved in which he was sure to take lots of photos of. It was the day he received his first phone, camera, dog and guitar, grateful was not a strong enough word.

He may not have known what he was going to do with his life but one thing is for sure is that this year is going to be life changing.

A/N Ok, first thank you so much for the reviews they are very kind and they definitely make me want to better myself in writing fanfic, Emerson, Lily, Kristin and guests you are all awesome. Also it has been mentioned about the spellings 'severed' haha God that's embarrassing, my spelling and grammar is not that great but I will try harder 'me fail english that's unpossible'

Now to the story, this chapter was very cheesy and I still plan angst but I'm kind of lost on where to go with it, I had planned on (ok this is going to sound weird) that Margo was to get lung cancer and die, i was set on doing that and even planned on Jack and Sawyer singing at the funeral, but yeah I'm not going to do that no more lol. But I will probably end this soon enough to get it over with and to move onto other stories.


End file.
